


Big Damn Heroes

by analyticalAuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/pseuds/analyticalAuthor
Summary: Cisco convinces Harry to watch Firefly with him.





	Big Damn Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxDrax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/gifts).



> Saw a post on tumblr that referred to Harry as "Big Damn Hero Harry Wells", which reminded me of that one scene from Firefly. That, in turn, made me think of this.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Cisco beamed, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the desk so he could look for the DVDs in his drawer. Back to the Future? Not it. Hitchhiker’s Guide? Nope. After a few more moments of digging, he finally found it. Firefly. He proudly presented Harry with the case.

“Firefly,” he read aloud. He raised an eyebrow at the case, “Why do they look like cowboys?” There were about nine people, and the one in the front was wearing a duster. Behind them was some form of spaceship and a blue planet that resembled the Earth but wasn’t. Harry was unconvinced that he would enjoy it.

“They’re kinda like space cowboys. Not the movie Space Cowboys, though, that’s different.”

“Uh-huh… Pass.” Harry found the idea of a Sci-Fi Western less than appealing.

“Come on, just give it a chance. One episode,” Cisco bargained with him.

Harry sighed, but he nodded and put in the first disc. Harry wasn’t about to admit it, but he was actually really enjoying the show. When the first episode ended, he didn’t stop Cisco from playing the next one. Or the next. Or the next.


End file.
